


dimension trip

by Bigblack



Category: ATEEZ (Band), DC - Fandom, Marvel, NCT (Band)
Genre: Crackhead Vibes, Fantasy, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigblack/pseuds/Bigblack
Summary: a group of friends get high off magical weed and go on a adventure that will stay with them till death
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

“what’s up niggas. let’s get high.” jordan announced walking into the living room. “jordan you know i can’t smoke anymore.” dani sadly said, mena walked into the living room eating a donut “jordan half of the house are minors.”

lighting the blunt, “shut up this isn’t a normal blunt it’s magical.” jordan said making jazz hands  
“it won’t trigger you or have any negative effects we finna ASTRAL PROJECT BABY!” he screamed and inhaled the drug. Then passed it to dani, she refused “jordan this is a bad idea i can already tell plus we have food coming.” jordan groaned and rolled his eyes “listen i already talked to patience and they said they will watch us and get the food. so come on and experience a new state of being with me” a sinister smile crept across his face “and i’ve prepared a basket of your favorite things just take a puff.” the short girl reluctantly took the big ole doink and took a big rip.

music started playing around her “jordan do you hear that music?” she started to panic. jordan saw her body tense up and quickly went by her side and held her hand. she looked up and saw his face that shifted between his normal face and a neon skull kinda like the scene from the princess and the frog. “i know it’s a lot sweetie but relax and change the station.” he calmed her the best he could, dani took a breath and focused on her favorite bts song and now she was vibin “woah this is insane!” and passed the magical stick to mena who didn’t question anything and inhaled “i better not die negro.” she pointed at jordan, who was just focusing on the next step of his plan.

patience had entered the living room with a tea pot and with 8 cups. mo asked patience while staring at autumn taking a puff “what is that for?”  
“this is so while you guys leave you’re still connected to our world and don’t get lost. so after lia we all drink the tea.” they poured the tea and passed the cups out. “guys in scared i don’t know about this.” the youngest admitted  
“i wouldn’t force you to do something you’re not comfortable with so don’t but drink the tea it will help us stay together.”

tania and lia have a small exchange while jordan was entertaining the other druggies. after a quick minute lia decide to inhale and told jordan, he nodded and stood up “alright now the fun starts. all eyes on me and blink.” putting his hands up magical strings of all colors swirled around his fingertips earning mumbles of astonishment , he put his hands out as the rainbow strings slithered towards the girls and hooked them. “relax and breath. i promise i won’t let anything happen to you all.” and that he took the strings and brought them to his head. they watched as the strings burst into a swarm of butterflies and moths of all colors and sizes swirling around them. 

a yellow and pink moth landed on dani’s face and after a second it flew off leaving the girl sleeping and resting on her chest, the same thing happened to mena but a plain yellow butterfly landed and turned into a fox and laid on her chest, a pink one landed on autumn and turned into a bunny, a lavender one landed on mo and turned into a turtle,a red moth landed on tania and turned into a black cat as finally lia with a green butterfly that shifted into a mini lion.

Once all the girls were sleep a ever color changing octopus emerged from jordan’s head extending its tentacles touching the other animals and with that they were all connected leaving this world and shifting into another. patience noticed that their friends were gone, “i hope they have fun and the kids are safe.


	2. into the marvel verse

The group of friends flew between reality itself, peeking and grazing into different worlds and universes. staring into colors of life and death itself a truly beautiful site, the girls being whisked into a new world as jordan held onto them so not to get separated into different worlds.the man ha finally found the world he wished to introduce his friends to and pulled them into universe.

jordan had been watching the news about mutants fleeing to a living island while his companions were in the rooms of his creation.  
autumn and mo had been the first to wake up and walking around ” my head is killing me. i’m going to cry.” autumn groaned, mo making a noise showing she agrees “well you all did just travel across reality itself don’t worry it will be gone in a hour sorry for not telling you.” he apologized. mo sat next to him “where are we exactly?”

jordan cheesed hard and stood up as the rest of his friends entered the living area “ this is earth-616, marvel universe now the fun starts.”

two hours had passed so jordan explained that here he has the unique ability of power bestowal and gifted his friends extraordinary powers. creating a symbiote for dani she fused with the Klyntar becoming one entity know as N/A , mena became a summoner of beings from her own imagination, next was autumn now can use her mind to invade others and creat constructs from nothing, mo decided to let jordan pick and his twisted mind gave her the power of the nether she was now alive and dead, destruction and disaster but keeping her mind intact was the hard part,tania was turned into a elemental of fire and heat,both warming and embracing while being a unending inferno to purge all life,lia balanced her friend’s power by becoming a water elemental to heal and protect incase tania got out of hand.

“this is amazing, we are actually in another world!” lia said in a way that made him clench his heart. mo looked at the older funny “are you okay?” jordan nodded and walked towards the the door to show his friends his backyard “this is the outskirts of wakanda me and king tchalla have a agreement. i have to go check something inside don’t go too far danger is always close in this world.” he disappeared into the house and the girls were on their own.

dani and her other half got closer to each other apparently since she was not created from the original cluster of klyntar she doesn’t have the same weaknesses to sound and fire and doesn’t need a host to survive. mena started playing with her powers to see what she can do starting with cats and dogs that played with the younger ones and then tried to make the animals match the girls elementals which was a amazing success.

jordan had came back and told them they were going to a nct concert and to get ready. everyone looked at him funny and mena asked how he got tickets so fast and he looked at them as if they were insane. “tickets? i can teleport us across the world and autumn can make illusions if something happens so hurry up. after the girls were dressed used his power of teleportation to get into the concert venue in atlanta.

[back on their world]   
*ding dong*  
patience checked the door to get the pizza and other food that been ordered 20 minutes ago. “wow you guys are fast, hold on so i can give you a tip.” the delivery man said thank you, patience went to the first wallet in sight and took a 10 and gave it to the man. the amount of food was far too much for one person, but they started to eat and watch a show.”i bet he took them to the marvel world. nerd.”


	3. Chapter 3

the group had arrived and the show was about to start. “i haven’t been completely honest with you all.” in jordan’s most serious tone, they just looked annoyed at the male till mena spoke up “ what do you mean?”  
“we were hired as security against any anti mutant groups.” jordan explained  
“anti mutant?” lia whispered loudly   
“yea some of the members are mutants and you may not know but there are many people and groups dedicated to their extinction.” he informed and guided them towards the stage to talk to the client. 

they walked backstage and to a office and were greeted by two x-men daken, son of wolverine, and karma, a telepath. unfortunately for jordan he was pinned against the wall with one of dakens claws against his throat and the girls were about to attack but jordan told them to relax. “ guys this is daken.” he let out a nervous laugh. “ my ex that i kinda left for dead after fighting a small army.” daken was in such a state of anger he lost control and started releasing pheromones of anger and sadness that dropped like felt like a world on the room. 

“i could and should kill you right here” the man said as a claw came out of his wrist. although you could see and feel the hatred coming from the shorter jordan knew that it was a act and pushed him off “you’ve become soft in my absence.” and daken started towards him but was stopped by karma “this is not the time or place. please at least wait to settle this.” then everyone took a seat as coach,head of security for the venue was a tall-ish black man with a bald head and thick beard kinda cliche if you asked me.

since the lovers quarrel took up time he simply said that they all were set at certain points, in the crowd, and in the sky. coach handed out ear pieces to everyone and spread them out. mena and tania took to the sky’s mena on a giant eagle and tania in a pure fire form which destroyed her ear piece, so she had stick close to mena. 

“mena this is kinda fun, who knew drugs could be so incredible?” 

mena laughed at the child, “you would be surprised.But i have a feeling things are about to go bad.”

back on the ground, jordan was moving around the stadium of people “so far nothing crazy.” informing the rest. daken had separated from armor in the guise of looking for anything harmful although he was tracking jordan. daken was being ruthless in his pursuit of his ex, while make a wish played as background music,and when the two finally met he grabbed jordan by his throat once again, but this time jordan had teleported them away.

NCT had finished their song and were interacting with the crowd. the audience yelled for the mutant members to use their powers. some naturally refused except yuta, he spread his arms wide making way for his draconian wings to pop out head pointing towards the sky spewing a torrent of blue flames. the on lookers lucky enough to be close to the stage could see how his once brown eyes turned to a pool of pure white, smoke pouring from his nose he had became the dragon prince of osaka.

once they saw yuta the other mutants showed off their abilities. jungwoo walked front and center extending his hands to the sky shooting colorful lights that painted the sky, mena and tania panicked as the colors closed in on them but once mena realized it was just light she calmed them both. jaemin the only mutant that had his powers on display at all times, a halo, demonic tail, and half angel demon wings he flew around the area. jeno went to mark and whispered in his ear then mark spoke into the microphone “jeno power can be triggering to some. he can use his bones as weapons.”

then as kun was about to show off his power a loud explosion happened, sending everyone into a panic. armor being used to this she activated her psionic suit to make sure people got to the exits. mo and dani rushed to the stage to keep the boys safe but as they approached a rocket had flew at them, had autumn’s massive psychic shield didn’t appear they would have ended their journey sooner than expected.however amongst all the disarray whoever was attacking managed to snatch yuta,jaemin, jeno, and jungwoo. 

“JORDAN WHERE ARE YOU WE NEED SOME HELP!” mo screamed, but no answer   
“autumn his he even here?” dani asked  
autumn tried to focus on her friend however his mind could not be reached and she noticed that another mind was absent, “he isn’t here and neither is fake wolverine.”  
dani naturally took charge “armor do you know who is attacking?”  
“most likely purifiers, they hunt and kill mutants.”   
“that’s wonderful.” dani sighed, “mena and tania keep a eye on the yuta and them, autumn and lia stay with the other guys and me and mo are gonna try to cut them off.” 

the purifiers drove off only to be stopped by a massive hand made of dark energy, it was mo she stopped the truck and impaled the two men in front.dani in her symbiote form, a pink glob shaping around her, she ripped the doors off the hinges only to be met with a sledgehammer knocking her back as another van zoomed past her. 

[ jordan and daken]   
they were laying in bed while jordan’s friends were in danger. daken’s phone started ringing, he reluctantly answered the phone it was armor. “WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!”  
“calm down. what’s the problem?”   
“THE BOYS WERE TAKEN BY PURIFIERS AND YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO MUTANTS TAKEN BY THEM!”  
daken cursed into the phone and told jordan what happened. they got dressed and jordan teleported to his friends, and was met by dani’s fist. jordan was not surprised at all,” ok i see tania and mena are gone so they must be tracking. lia have u healed the injured?” lia nodded.  
jordan contacted mena to see if she could send something to take them towards her. dani had calmed down a tad bit “jordan where were you?”

“me and daken were playing uno, what do you think i did with that fine man.” jordan joked.

a flying bus approached the group and a man said mena sent him so they hopped on and flew towards the girls and nct.

[back in the home dimension]

*ding dong* *ding dong*  
patience wasn’t expecting anybody but they got up anyway to see who it was, but the door opened and in walked lori “hey patience.” she hugged her “where everyone else at?”  
“they are in the living room come on i need company.” patience led the girl to the room  
lori eyes widened so quick “what happened to them and what are those animals?”  
“i’ll explain later, want some pizza?”


End file.
